


Give us, just tonight, night, night

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Eric is trying to study, Dele wants to go to bed. (Or well maybe something else)
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Give us, just tonight, night, night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful angels thank you for being patient!!! This is based on 8 different prompts I’ve received over the past few months!! I hope you enjoy it! Please please please let me know what you think of you’d like to! Getting comments mean so much to me and always inspires me to keep writing. Also this is my first full smutty fic for these guys so please tell me if it’s awful or not! 😂 love you and hope you enjoy! I will post all the prompts it’s inspired by tomorrow because I am exhausted and half asleep right now! Kudos make the world go round and also make me smile so if you enjoy id love for you to drop a lil kudos on your way out! ❤️❤️

“Hey gorgeous boy” Dele’s voice was low and soft tucked close to the curve of Eric’s neck, his lips brushed against his ear with each word. 

Eric resisted temptation and kept his eyes firmly on the laptop screen in front of him, leant his head back just slightly, enough to feel the press of Dele’s nose by his pulse point. 

“Hey” Eric replied, voice thick as a yawn escaped his lips and he let his eyes drop to the next line of text in his reading. He fought through the slight blur of the black text, tried to settle the fuzzing of the words with a few quick blinks. 

“S’getting real late” Dele whispered, his hand moved to rest on Eric’s side and played with the fabric of his oversized black hoodie. 

“You got a lot more to do?” He asked then, tilted his chin just enough to leave a warm kiss on soft skin of his earlobe. Goosebumps pricked down Eric’s neck and his fingers gave a dull twitch against the keyboard, heat sparking low in his stomach. 

“Uhm” Eric ignored the thrill Dele sent through him and exhaled slowly through his nose to focus himself. He ran his pointer and middle fingers up on the track pad in a slow flick to scroll down the PDF document, counting the pages he had left. 

“Mm about four pages” he mumbled as Dele repeated the gentle kiss to his ear and Eric’s eyes fell closed at the affection. His toes curled down against the carpet under the desk and he leant his head back. Eric let himself have one second of his eyes closed, one deep breath with Dele tucked in close before he blinked his eyes open and forced them back to the page. 

Eric didn’t usually leave his readings this late, it had been fairly easy to fit the school work into his weeks, doing readings on their off days or after practice. Sometimes he’d do work while sitting on the spin bike in their home gym, or with Dele and the pups in the backyard while they played and got their exercise in. 

However their week had been particularly busy and Eric had fallen a bit behind, the reading was dense and slow to get through. He had to take the time to wrap his head around the concepts following every few paragraphs. Not to mention their training sessions had become increasingly intense to try get the team back into fighting form, so Eric often found himself falling napping after most sessions. He’d also had a few events, a speech with Nike and an appearance at a new sport history gallery that took up his usual extra time in the week. 

As a result, Eric’s weekly readings had been left till late, the day before he had to have them done. Eric had a seven hundred word paper due tomorrow night, he had to pick a key theme from the paper and either agree or disagree with it, using at least one of the course theories to support his argument. It wasn’t a lot of words to get done, but with content this heavy to dissect Eric wanted to at least start tomorrow with reading aspect complete. 

“That’s not too much” Dele replied, and his voice snapped Eric back to him, focused him on screen in front of him. He blinked heavily and started reading the same line for the third time, ‘It can be assumed then, working off the presented case, that....’

Eric managed to make it through the full line, worked to the end of the paragraph before his eyes drifted from focus again, blurring out in the bright light of the screen. 

“Hey” Dele mumbled again, and his hands were both on Eric’s shoulders now, his palms flat to the soft fabric of his jumper, slowly sliding down his body. 

“Mm?” Eric hummed in question, took a slow breath in and let his chest expand under the gentle weight of Dele’s hands. 

Dele tugged at the fabric of Eric’s hoodie, gathered it up in his hands, as he came to rest his chin on Eric’s shoulder. “Hey are those my boxers?” Dele asked, seeing the familiar dark blue band with the brand name sewn in white stitching. They were his friends brand, and Dele knew for a fact Eric didn’t didn’t own any. 

“Baby?” Dele asked when Eric didn’t reply, and Eric nodded with a distracted little sound. “Huh? Yeah, didn’t realise till um…” Eric trailed off and Dele waited for the end of the sentence but it never came.

“Ok, well I’m gonna head up for bed now, it’s nearly two” Dele said, pretty sure he actually had at least half of Eric’s attention. 

“And I think you should come up with me” Dele added and tucked the tops of his fingers in the waistband of Eric’s sweats, ran them along the line of his boxers. Eric shook his head, the muscles in his stomach jumped with the movements of Dele’s fingers, and he let his head drop back, resting it against the side of Dele’s. 

“I have to finish this, Del, m’sorry I’ll be up soon I promise ok?” Eric answered and turned his head to press a lightning quick kiss to Dele’s temple, before he looked back to the screen, picking up where he left off. 

“Why don’t you come up now? You’ve been going all day, and I’ve barely seen you, we can have a quick shower and then have a cuddle?” Dele offered and moved to press his mouth to Eric’s pulse point, sucked for a split second, biting on the warm skin before he pulled away to kiss over Eric’s neck, lips landing wherever they could reach. 

Eric sighed softly and shook his head again, tried his best to follow the sentences on the page that really just looked like a messy pile of letters at that point. 

“Come on, I’ll even give you a proper massage love” Dele offered, moved one of his hands to the back of Eric’s neck and squeezed firmly, “give you head scratches” he added and pressed a kiss to the base of Eric’s hairline before he scratched his fingers up into his hair, moving them gently.

Eric let out a small gasp, felt the heat in his stomach tighten and his eyes closed for a moment as Dele massaged his fingers gently through Eric’s scalp. 

His mouth dropped open just slightly and he took a slow breath in, lashes fluttering as he forced himself to blink his eyes back open. 

“Del” Eric exhaled, shivered at Dele’s touch and pressed his toes harder into the fabric of the fluffy carpet.

“Come on” Dele asked softly, drew his lips in a lazy circle on the side of Eric’s neck before he kissed over to his throat, tilted his head to the left to suck near Eric’s Adam’s Apple for a moment. 

“It’s only four pages, we can wake up early tomorrow and I’ll cook you breakfast while you finish reading” Dele offered, kissed his way back to Eric’s ear, sucked his earlobe into his mouth and tugged his teeth over it. 

Eric caught a gasp in his throat and dropped his head to the side, reached his arm back to tangle in Dele’s hair, combing through it lightly. 

“Baby, stop” Eric grumbled out, his fingers flexed in Dele’s hair as another shiver ran through him. 

Dele just smirked as he kissed behind Eric’s ear and back down his neck, his nose nuzzling into the skin as he did. 

“You know that’s not fair when you do that” Eric’s words broke in his whisper, voice shaky as he tried to control himself. He closed his eyes and tugged Dele closer despite his words.

“It’s not fair when you keep yourself locked away in here all night, You’re tired amor, you can barely see straight, and you’ve been reading for ages” Dele whispered. 

“You need a break, and you know I’m rubbish at falling asleep without you” Dele added, followed his words with a trail of kisses up to Erics cheek, smiled against the warm skin.

“Please, amor? I don’t wanna go to bed alone” Dele breathed, slid the hand that was down Eric’s sweats into the top of his boxers, petting at the soft hair and warm skin just underneath the waistband. 

“Del, feels good, but-” Eric mumbled, squirmed slightly in his seat and turned his head to face Dele, their noses knocking together.

“Sweetheart” Eric muttered low and soft, lips parted again to speak. “I can’t, I really gotta, read this, I- I” Eric trailed off, voice low and breathy, gaze caught on Dele’s lips. A breath passed between them before Dele tilted his chin up so their lips could seal together softly. 

Eric sighed into the kiss, fell into the taste of Dele’s mouth and licked in to taste his tongue when his lips parted easily under the pressure. Dele’s hand tightened its grip on the back of Eric’s head, tugged at the hair in what was still a new feeling, the softness under his palm and finger tips. Eric’s shoulders twisted uncomfortably to keep him angled enough to reach Dele’s mouth, lips working slowly as Dele pulled his mind further and further away from his paper with each swipe of his tongue. 

Dele let out a soft sound, low in the back of his throat, the one that made Eric go a bit mad for him, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arm around the low of Dele’s waist, tugged him up until he landed on his lap, the office chair wheeling back with the combined weight of them.

Dele pushed in tighter to Eric, his hands on his chest as kissed him, thighs on either side of Eric’s, sitting astride his lap the best he could in the tight space of the chair. It gave a creak in protest as Eric wrapped both arms around Dele’s hips and pulled him tighter to his body. 

The kiss broke with a soft sound, a smacking of lips as Dele trailed his kisses down from Eric’s mouth back to his neck, mouth working over the hinge of his neck, teeth biting over it to leave a faint mark.

Eric dropped his head back onto the chair with a small grunt, his hand slipped under Dele’s shirt, as Dele moved back up to meet Eric’s mouth once more. 

His fingers wiggled against the low of Dele’s back as the boy kissed him till he was a bit dizzy with it, blindly chasing Dele’s tongue for more. He pressed his fingertips into the base of Dele’s spine, the strip of skin he’d bared by pushing up Dele’s top. Eric drew a love heart with his pointer finger, tried to write a D but got distracted by that thing Dele did with his tongue that made it hard to think and instead just traced a messy circle.

Dele broke the kiss with a gasp, his forehead pressed to Eric’s as he panted out a harsh exhale, fingers curled in tight to the fabric of Eric’s hood that was bunched around his neck. 

“Well” he exhaled, a small smirk on his lip, eyes dazed as he licked his lips.

“This isn’t going to bed” Eric managed to whisper after a few moments silence, fingers still making lazy patterns on the warm skin of Dele’s lower back, tracing out the word love absentmindedly. 

Dele laughed huskily, tucked a kiss to the corner of Erics mouth and stole one more slide of lips from Eric’s mouth before he pulled away to look at him, and his hands moved to cup Eric’s face between his palms. 

“No, it’s not” Dele agreed, “but it’s not a bad way of convincing you to stop working” Dele whispered, pushed his hips down to rock in his lap slightly, smirking when he felt Eric push up into it and squeezed Dele’s hips to keep him pressed down into him. 

Eric sighed, tucked his face into Dele’s neck and pressed a few gentle kisses to his pulse point, breathed in slow and let the smell of Dele wrap him up. He really missed his boy today, it seemed a bit silly, when they had spent a good portion of yesterday together, but he couldn’t help himself, he hadn’t had proper time with Dele today and he’d missed him. 

“It’s only four pages baby, I’ll probably be upstairs not long after you fall asleep” Eric tried once more to redirect himself to his work, a last ditch effort to attempt the win the battle he was currently losing. 

Dele groaned and tangled his fingers tight into Eric’s hair, tugged on it until Eric pulled his head back to look at Dele, blue eyes soft and wide as he gazed back up at him. 

“No” he simply said, shook his head and pushed his bottom lip out in a pout, dipped his head to knock their foreheads together. 

“What?” Eric asked with a small laugh as his thumbs pressed in on the juts of Dele’s hipbones. 

“No, sorry the answer is no” Dele huffed, wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck and leant in to kiss him again, a solid press of lips before he drew back, shuffled on Erics lap like he was resettling, but the glint in Dele’s eyes told him different. 

“No?” Eric asked, and tightened his hold on Dele, like he could stop his movements, but Dele just continued a sow roll of his hips, a gentle rock back and forth that had Eric’s cock taking interest.

“No” Dele muttered, leant in and began to scratch at the base of Eric’s neck, in the way he loved, a thrill sparked down Eric’s back, heat brewing low in his stomach. 

“Cause I’ve missed you” Dele whispered, his voice a bit more gentle, more honest now, a pretty blush cast on his cheeks that made it hard for Eric not to kiss him. His boy was so gorgeous. He loved when Dele would play with him and tease him, full of cheeky confidence, but he adored it even more when Dele got shy on him, got honest and bashful and blushing. It was the side of Dele no one else got to see. 

“You missed me?” Eric teased, eyebrows raised as he felt himself push his hips up to meet the next little rock of Dele’s hips, his stomach tightening at the drag of friction. 

“Yeah” Dele agreed easily, voice gone breathy as he dug his nails into the back of Eric’s neck, dipped in for a soft kiss, sucked Erics bottom lip into his mouth and licked in to taste him. He kept the lazy roll of their hips steady, slowly felt the thickness of Eric’s cock pressing through their sweats. 

Eric pulled away with a small grunt, dropped his forehead to press to Dele’s chest as he watched the movement of their hips, gaze low and dark his eyes followed the grinds of Dele’s crotch against his own. It was captivating, the way Dele moved in his lap so perfectly, even in the confines of the office chair the rhythmic roll of his hips had Eric’s mouth dry and his heart pulsing hard in his chest. 

Eric didn’t know how Dele had this power over him, but he really did, he knew how to occupy Eric’s every thought, to wrap him up and pull him away from the rest of the world, make his mind and his heart only focused on Dele, on needing more of him. He had never known a love before like the one he had for Dele. It was all consuming. 

Dele’s arm stayed anchored around Eric’s neck and his other hand moved to the top of Eric’s head, his fingers worked through his hair, scratched at his scalp as he felt Eric increase the pace of their hips. 

“So can I have you?” Dele asked, voice soft as felt himself hardening in his sweats, the thickness of Eric under him made him ache to feel him properly, toes curled at the sparks of want firing off in his stomach. 

“Huh?” Eric asked, and pulled back from where his face as hidden in Dele’s chest. He looked up at him with glassy blue eyes, pupils blown wide with his cheeks red, slight confusion in his eyes. 

Dele laughed breathlessly, slid his hand from Eric’s hair down to his cheek, reached the pad of his thumb to land on Eric’s bottom lip, tugged a bit at the pink flesh before he answered him. “I said, amor, that I missed you” Dele mumbled slowly as Eric watched how each word fell from his lips, sucking his own bottom lip into his mouth as he did. 

“So I asked you, can have you? for a little while please, just for a bit?” Dele asked, and Eric knew the game he was playing. He did. He knew that Dele made his voice soft and airy, sweet, like it was just for Eric, like they had some secret from this empty room, something just for them. 

He knew how Dele pressed closer to him, so that he could feel the warmth of his skin through their shirts, he knew Dele would make his eyes look like that, lids low and his gaze filled with want. He knew exactly what Dele was doing but that didn’t stop him from being a total sucker for it. Eric couldn’t help himself, he was easy for Dele, he had been since they moment they first met really, he knew he’d do anything for him and that he’d always be wanting for him. 

Maybe it was embarrassing, how easily Dele could make him melt, but Eric wouldn’t change a single thing about it. How could he not be embarrassingly in love with his boy that was his perfect match, his missing puzzle piece. 

“Amor?” Dele questioned when Eric continued to just gaze at him trance, tugged a little bit at his hair to get his attention. 

Eric just groaned and slung an arm around Dele’s neck, pulled him down into him to meet their lips in a hot kiss. He felt Dele smirk into it and he lazy slapped the boys side, reprimanding him for being so gleeful about pulling Eric away from his study. But really, Eric deserved a break right? And he hadn’t really seen Dele properly during the day, just a bit of time together couldn’t hurt coudl it? he could get the reading done in the morning like Dele said, over a good breakfast. 

“Baby” Dele whispered and Eric snapped his attention back to his boy in his lap. Eric’s hand squeezed Dele’s thigh as he kissed him deeper, licked deeper into his mouth and chased the taste of that sugar free apple cider they’d been obsessed with recently. 

Eric moved both hands to Dele’s thighs, gripped them in the span of his large palms and squeezed roughly, intending to stand with Dele in his arms once he got a proper grip on him. However Dele pressed in closer to him, the chair dipped with the force of it, and Eric’s plan of taking Dele upstairs was sidetracked. His hands slipped to the waistband of Dele’s sweats, gathered up the material in his fists and tugged on it to encourage the roll of Dele’s hips. 

Eric’s cock was hard in his sweats, pushing thick against the material, making it strain over the length of him. The small brushes of friction weren’t enough, he was desperate for more, teases of pleasure that sparked up his spine had him going dizzy, but he needed more. He gripped tighter to Dele’s pants, pulled him down harder into his lap as he pushed his hips up, whimpered when he felt their cocks drag together. Eric kept Dele anchored there with his grip, fucked his hips up faster to chase the sensation. 

“Eric” Dele gasped, and kept up the pace of his hips to meet Eric’s, his eyes fell shut as heat sparked low in his gut, his cock throbbing and hard, he wanted Eric’s hands on him desperately, he needed to feel him properly. 

“Come here” Eric grumbled, and Dele huffed with a roll of his eyes, laughed huskily as Eric began to kiss up the length of his neck. “Can't really get any closer” Dele whispered, reached to stick his hand down the front of Eric’s sweats and underwear, took the length of him in his hand and slowly worked him with a firm grip. Eric’s head dropped back and he gasped throatily, hands gripped hard to the fabric of Dele’s sweats, twisted it up around his fingers and his cock throbbed heavily in Dele’s hand.

“Feel good amor?” Dele mumbled, gaze heavy on Eric as he watched the man’s face crumble in pleasure, his brow furrowed with sweat dripping down from his brow. Eric’s eyes flickered up from where he was gazing at Dele’s hand working filthily under his sweats, the wetness of the head of his cock beginning to darken the light grey fabric. 

“Yeah” Eric exhaled, eyes blown wide and dark, his tongue darted out to lick across his bottom lip, a gasp shuddering from his mouth as Dele dragged his thumb across the head of his cock. “Yeah” he repeated, his voice broke over the word as pleasure sparked up in the pit of his stomach, toes curled down as he tried to focus on Dele and not get lost in the feeling. 

“Want-“ Eric gasped out, his hand slipped down the back of Dele’s sweats and pants, palming and grabbing at the warm skin. “Lube?” Eric asked, the word tucked between two soft moans. His hips rocked up to chase the tight grip of Dele’s fist, the drag of the damp fabric of his boxers and sweatpants against the head of his cock making him whine, a white heat shooting through him. 

“Huh?” Dele asked, leant in to trail kisses down from Eric’s jawline to the warm skin of his neck. He licked over the skin before he bit down into it, tugged at it with teeth to make a mark bloom up under his his lips. 

Eric dropped his head back against the chair and whimpered as Dele finally pulled his cock out of his sweatpants, cold air hitting his hot skin. “Oh my god” his hands tugged at Dele’s pants until they were midway down his thighs and he rolled his hips up to push his cock against Dele’s. The hot drag of skin on skin was perfect and not enough. 

“Get these off, get these off” Eric begged, slipped his hands to the back of Dele’s thighs, continued to pull the fabric down his legs, still rutting against Dele, unable to help himself, desperate to chase the friction. 

Dele nodded hastily, ambled off Eric’s lap messily, half stumbling over his own feet in his rush. Eric watched him with hungry eyes, the gorgeous glow of his skin as he stepped out his clothes. It was mere seconds before Dele was in front of him completely naked, cock thick and straining against his stomach. God he was fucking gorgeous. Eric ached for him, he couldn’t believe how Dele continued to desperately take his breath away, how there was nothing he ever wanted more than Dele. 

Eric tugged off his hoodie and sweatpants just as Dele landed in his lap once more, all naked skin, soft and smooth under his hands. He leant in to press sweet kisses along the line of Dele’s collarbone, his skin sweet and warm under his mouth. Eric couldn’t help but lave his tongue over the jut of his collarbone, bite into his skin. 

“Lube baby lube” Eric mumbled out, moved his hands to Dele’s ass, tugged at him so their cocks were pressed tight together between their stomachs, dragging together hotly. 

“Fuck” Dele whined, his voice muffled by Eric’s ear as he rolled down agaisnt Eric, his thighs burning just slightly with the movement, the promise of an ache to come. 

“There’s some- oh, fuck” Dele gasped, his hand moved to tangle tight in Eric’s hair, took a fistful of it and tugged hard as Eric increased the speed of their hips, the slide of their cocks wet and messy and perfect. 

“Could probably just come like this” Dele whimpered, wrapped his other arm Eric’s neck and leant forward, pushed up onto his knees so that he could grind down into him properly, making lazy figure eight motions of his hips. 

“Uh uh Wanna fuck you” Eric whispered, dragged his mouth up the line of Dele’s throat, sucked at the skin to leave a messy pattern of soft pink marks. His hand moved to Dele’s arse, gripped at his cheek to expose his hole, two of Eric’s fingers pressed in lightly, a tease of pressure that made Dele shiver.

“Wanna fill you up right here baby, wanna watch you take my cock, I want to see you ride me baby, take me over and over until you fall apart for me” Eric whispered, goosebumps rising on Dele’s skin under the drag of Eric’s lips with each word. 

Dele squirmed in Eric’s lap, tightened his grip on Eric’s hair and pulled hard enough for sharp prickles to shoot down his spine as Dele pushed back into Eric’s touch. 

“Yeah, yeah want that” Dele mumbled as he pulled back before he tilted his chin down to meet Eric’s lips. 

The kiss was messy and hot, the heat of Eric’s tongue wet and perfect as he licked into Dele’s mouth, he was so fucking hard it hurt. He wanted Dele so bad his cock was throbbing with it, heavy and thick where it pressed to Dele’s. 

Eric pulled back from the kiss just enough to press the pad of his pointer and middle fingers to Dele’s bottom lip. He tapped once and Dele’s mouth dropped open quickly, lips parted as he took Eric’s fingers into his mouth. Eric’s cock throbbed at the imagine he made, big brown eyes gazing at him, lips stretched around Eric’s knuckles, the feeling of Dele swallowing around his fingers wet and perfect. 

For a brief moment Eric ached to push his cock into Dele’s mouth, to coax him to his knees and use his fingers to drop Dele’s jaw open, press the head of his cock to his tongue and fill his mouth, feel Dele struggle to take all of him. He ached to see Dele’s eyes water with it, go classy like they always did when he got into it, his hands clasped behind his back as he let Eric use his mouth. 

It had surprised Eric at first how crazy Dele would get to suck him off, how much he loved to take him in his mouth or let Eric take control and fuck his mouth. He had been entranced the first time he watched Dele’s eyes go black and hazy, watched tears steam from eyes as eagerly swallowed around Eric. The first time Dele had come untouched just from sucking off Eric, Eric had been so turned on he’d made Dele come four more times that night, unable to keep his hands off him. 

Eric blinked hard as he felt Dele’s tongue lick between his fingers, his mind snapping back to the current moment in time. As much as he wanted Dele’s mouth, he wanted this more, wanted to be inside Dele, watch I’m and feel him fall apart around him. There was nothing on earth better than that. 

After a few moments of Dele taking Eric’s fingers in slow sucks, Dele pulled off, lips wet and shining with saliva. Eric couldn’t help himself but drag his fingers along the dark pink of Dele’s mouth. He pushed his fingers in once more, down to the last knuckle where he felt Dele have to swallow hard and breath deeply through his nose, eyes watering before Eric drew his fingers out with a slick sound. 

Eric leant in to quickly chase the taste of Dele’s mouth, kissing him soundly. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he moved his finger back to Dele’s hole, pressed one wet finger in just slightly into the heat of his boy. He felt Dele drop forward into him, finger nails digging into Eric’s scalp at the feeling. The sharp pain made Eric’s cock impossibly harder, so turned on he felt dizzy and desperate with it. 

“You have lube baby? need you” Eric muttered, and worked his finger just a bit deeper into Dele, ached at the feeling of his boy tightening around the pressure, so tight and perfect here. 

Dele whined and shook his head and seemed focused on the rhythm of his hips, alternating between leaning in grind his cock against Eric’s and leaning back to chase the feeling of Eric’s finger inside him. “Like this” he muttered in reply, his mouth pressed to the shell of Eric’s ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Can’t Del” He replied, shook his head and pushed the tip of his second finger in, Dele’s saliva made his fingers wet enough to let Eric push in to the first knuckle of both fingers. Dele moaned something low and filthy into Eric’s ear, the sound broken and sweet. The sound he made when he wanted more. That wasn’t happening without lube, Eric wasn’t exactly, well small and he wasn’t taking any chances in hurting Dele, no matter how much he wanted him. 

Dele groaned, a sound of frustration rather than pleasure and pulled back from Eric, a rush of cold air running over Eric as Dele’s body moved away from his own. Still sat in his lap, Dele twisted to the side and lent over the edge of the chair to scoop up his sweatpants. He let out a small gasp at the change of angle that the movement caused, licked over his bottom lip and his eyes dropped closed for a moment. Eric watched as he rolled his hips back for a few slow seconds, lost in the pleasure before he seemed to remember the bundle of fabric in his hands. 

With a shaky inhale Dele sat up properly in Eric’s lap, tugged at the fabric of his sweatpants until he found the pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube that usually stayed tucked away in the bottom draw of their downstairs bathroom. Eric raised a questioning brow, his eyes jumping between Dele and the bottle, Dele just rolled his eyes in reply, dropped the lube to Eric’s chest and leant in to kiss him, flicked his tongue in the way that always made Eric forget what he was doing. 

After a few moments Eric remembered the bottle of lube on his chest and used his free hand to reach for it, flicked the cap up with his thumb as he kept the two fingers of his other hand working just ever so slightly in and out of Dele. Eric’s wrist slackened as Dele took control of the kiss, the bottle almost slipped from his grip before he made a tight fist around it, pulled back to focus on what he was doing. Dele seemed to be unbothered, just moved his kisses down Eric’s neck. Eric reached his arm around and tipped the bottle over to messily as he pulled his fingers from inside Dele, got them nice and wet before he pressed back in, the glide smooth and easier now with the slickness coating Eric’s fingers. 

“Oh” Dele’s voice broke mid moan and Eric felt Dele’s teeth drag over skin between his neck and shoulder as he let out the sound. Both arms came to wrap around Eric’s neck, one fist closed tightly in Eric's hair as he closed his eyes and dropped his head back, hips rolling down to chase the feeling of Eric’s fingers filling him up. Eric grinned, leant forward and trailed kisses along the line of Dele’s collarbones, moved till his lips were pressed the skin over his heart, able to feel the rapid thump, thump, thump. 

“There we go baby” Eric muttered, collected some lube where it had spilt on the back of Dele’s upper thigh with his third finger and pressed in with all three digits as he pushed back into Dele. “Eric” Dele’s voice trembled over the work and Eric shushed him gently, kissed Dele’s peck as he began to crook his fingers in a slow curl over and over. 

“Fuck” Dele’s weight pressed heavier to him as he let hismself get lost in the sensation of it, bearing on Eric’s shoulders as he arched his back and pushed down into the thrusts of Eric’s fingers. “Please, its-” Dele cut himself off with another moan, twisted his grip in Eric’s hair and his hips stuttered. 

“I want you please” Dele begged out, tightening around Eric’s fingers in a way that made Eric’s cock throb, desperate to feel the tight heat around him. “Soon baby” he mumbled, drew his fingers out only to fuck them back, repeating the motion over and over, feeling Dele relax around his fingers. 

“Good boy” Eric muttered, dropped the lube to his own thigh and smoothed his free hand up the curve of Dele’s waist, felt the movement of his body under his touch. Eric pushed his three fingers in to the last knuckle, twisted his fingers just slightly before he pressed in harder, reaching that one spot that made Dele fall apart. 

“Eric, Eric please” Dele’s body slumped forward, his movements feverish now, desperate fucks of his hips to chase the feeling, his stomach muscles trembling where he was pressed to Eric. “Want you, oh my god- please” Dele whined, voice trembling with want, voice strained, face tucked into the side of Eric’s head. 

“Hang on baby, being so good, god you're so beautiful” Eric muttered into the skin of Dele’s collarbone, pressed tiny kisses all over the skin. 

Dele was so gorgeous all the time but Eric loved him most when he was like this, open and needy and desperate for Eric. It was rare that Dele was vulnerable in front of anyone, let his guard down for even more than a second, so Eric always felt so lucky to be the one of see Dele like this. Not worrying about what he looked like, how his hair was, the sounds he made- he didn’t care for anything but feeling good, for how Eric was making him feel good. He felt so lucky to be the one to make this beautiful boy fall apart for him, made it so he couldn't do anything but ask for more. It was when Dele was most beautiful to him, face open and trusting, looking at Eric like he was his whole world, like he was the only other person in the universe. Sometimes Eric felt like his heart would burst with the way Dele looked at him. 

Eric reached for the bottle of lube once more, leant back in the chair to fit his hand between their bodies, tipped the bottle to spill the lube messily over his hard cock before he dropped the bottle carelessly to the side. He moaned at the cool sensation of the liquid against his hot skin, but as he went to wrap a hand around himself finally to spread to wetness over his cock, Dele’s hand knocked his away. Eric’s eyes fluttered in pleasure as Dele’s hand wrapped right around him, tugged slowly over his cock to spread the lube over his length. 

Eric was dizzy with the sensation, finally getting the pressure he’d been aching for, cock leaking precum out over Dele’s fist as the head of his cock pushed in and out of the curl of his fingers. Eric couldn’t help but fuck his own hips up to chase the feeling, loosing himself in the sensation of Dele’s hand working him slickly and the tightness of Dele around his fingers. He was so hard his whole body ached with it. His heart hammered and a tight heat was wound up low in his gut, a pressure that threatened to shake apart his entire body, a feeling he wanted desperately. 

“Del” Eric gasped, his fingers pulled from inside Dele, both hands moved to grip hard to Dele’s hips, the hold firm enough for there to probably be purple ghosts of his touch tomorrow on the caramel skin. 

“I know amor I know” Dele answered, eyes dark as he shuffled further up Eric’s lap, the spread of his legs widened slightly. He steadied himself with one hand flat on Eric’s chest, Eric’s hand reached up quickly to meet it, tangled their fingers together as Dele twisted to the right, reached behind him and took Eric’s cock in his hand. Eric bit hard into his bottom lip as he watched Dele guide Eric’s cock to press at his entrance. 

“Slow” Eric mumbled, the word barely formed as he gazed up at Dele’s face, the gorgeous open expression, eyes closed and face relaxed, lips parted just so as he exhaled heavily. Eric swallowed a moan as Dele pressed the head of Eric’s cock against him, bearing down gently until Eric finally pushed inside of the tight heat of him. White light blinked out over Eric’s vision for a moment, holding his breath without realising as he tried to keep his eyes focused on Dele. 

Eric watched as Dele gasped and dropped his chin down, head hung forward with his eyes screwed tightly shut, brow furrowed as he slowly sank further down onto Eric’s cock. His fingers scrambled for purchase he split himself open on Eric. He let out a small whine as he found Eric’s shoulder blade under his touch, sunk his nails in hard and Eric’s body burned with a mix of pleasure and pain. The hand he had tangled with Eric’s squeezed tight, trembling just slightly.

When he’d taken almost half of Eric, Dele dropped his head back, and Eric’s eyes hungrily followed the long line of his throat, up to his mouth and watched him mumble “That’s it, right there” the words a tiny whisper, as if Dele was saying them just for himself.

His nails sunk in harder and he is sure to be leaving marks on Eric’s back as he slowly lowered himself, getting closer to sitting over Eric’s thighs with each moment.

When Dele finally took him right to the base of his cock, Eric’s vision whited out for a moment as he felt Dele clench around him, body trying to adjust to the stretch. Eric’s cock twitched inside him at the sensation, moved his free hand to Dele’s waist. 

Dele was so fucking tight he had close his eyes and leant head back against the chair, muscles in his stomach clenched down as he fought the orgasm pushing low in his gut. It’s just that Dele’s body fit so perfect on his cock, way Dele is around him like he never wants to be empty again, wet and so perfect, he can’t help but need a moment. His whole body ached with desire, sweat beaded at the base of his neck and had to dart his tongue out to wet his bottom lip, still gazing intently at Dele. 

Eric desperately wanted to fuck his hips in deeper, fit all of himself into Dele over and over, fill him and to let him fall apart on Eric’s cock. Eric wanted to drive his body into Dele’s until they were both a mess with it. 

A few moments passed and Eric couldn’t help himself, he’s practically shaking with how turned on he is, head spinning with the need to fuck Dele properly, to make them both feel good. “Baby, please, can I move?” Eric asked, unable time recognise his own voice, tone husky and desperate, as he focused his energy into breathing out slow to prevent himself from moving till Dele was ready. 

Dele hummed, his eyes fluttered open hazily, his gaze unfocused for a moment before it met Eric’s the tiniest smile quirked up on his lips, rubbed his thumb on the back of his hand. The guest was so small but so sweet Eric felt his heart stutter in his chest, and he leant up to meet Dele in a soft kiss, gentle brushes of their lips that made him shiver. 

Eric broke the kiss, pulled back and knocked their noses together and paused a moment to whisper “love you” against Dele’s mouth, his boy returning the sentiment with a pretty pink to his cheeks. 

“You can move” Dele mumbled, and Eric nodded, pressed a soft kiss his favourite freckle of Dele’s, right beside his nose before he slowly pushed his hips up. Eric sighed at the feeling, pleasure simmered through his veins as he pulled out of Dele to push back in once more. Dele let out a small groan, his hand slid up Eric’s back to grip to the bulk of his shoulder. He used the grip he had to steady his movements, starting to roll his hips down in slow filthy grinds to meet Eric’s thrusts. 

“Fuck” Dele whined, and Eric nodded, his hand slid from Dele’s waist to his arse, grabbed a handful of him and pushed in into quicker thrusts. Dele was quick to meet the pace, shuffled up further onto his knees to drop himself down further on Eric’s cock. It was shameless and gorgeous the way Dele fucked his body down onto Eric’s cock, the steady slap of skin on skin as he took Eric over and over. Eric planted his feet flat to the floor, dug his toes in and used the leverage to fuck up into Dele harder, met him each time perfectly. 

Eric was so fucking hard his whole body was on fire with it, heat pulsing from his cock, pleasure tight and winding in his stomach. Even his fingers were aching with it, the only need in his mind to fill Dele with his cock, chase the feeling that has his whole body on edge. 

“Fuck Dele, you’re so good, so good for me sweetheart” Eric breathed, got lost in the feeling of Dele taking him so perfectly. It feels so good he feels crazed with it, unable to do anything but watch his boy riding his cock, watch the way Dele’s body moved so easily to take him. He feels animalistic like this, with how much he loved Dele’s body, how much he wants him, all he can think about is giving Dele his cock over and over letting him take everything he wants. Part of Eric wanted to stand up with Dele, flip him and bend him over the desk and fuck him like that; watch where he was pushing into Dele, watch his hole take Eric’s cock like he was made for it. But seeing Dele’s face, every break of pleasure in his expression and being able to kiss him had Eric not wanting to move him from his lap. 

“So good, you’re so good” Eric muttered again, felt like his mind was short circuiting, sparking out and dying with the heat of his body. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he felt it through his whole body, thundering through his ears and shaking in his pulse points. 

“Eric” Dele’s voice was stuttered, High and soft and pressed right to Eric’s ear, his nails dug in hard to Eric’s back, breaths hiccuping slightly.

“Yeah baby” Eric answered and moved their tangled hands to Dele’s cheek, pulled him in to meet his lips in a messy kiss, panted into Dele’s mouth as he felt his balls draw up tighter to his body, dangerously close to coming. 

Eric licked into Dele’s mouth, untangled his hand from Dele’s to reach for Dele’s cock, took him into his hand, his cock slick with precum, making the tug of Eric’s hand smooth. He felt Dele’s body tremble with it, his teeth dug into Eric’s bottom lip as he began to move faster, the slap of their skin almost obscene, wet with the messy amount of lube Eric had spilt over his cock. 

“Come on Del, want you to come, love you sweetheart” Eric muttered into his boys mouth, wrapped his free arm around Dele’s waist to tug him in till the boy fell forward into his chest. The change of angle caused Dele let out a loud moan, his fingers dug into Eric’s chest from where his arms were pressed between them. Eric held Dele steady as he increased the pace of his hips, hands shaking where he was holding Dele. His cock was hammering Dele at just the right spot, the boy whining into Eric’s neck as he trembled at the stimulation, Eric’s hand still working slickly over his cock in fast tugs. 

“Beautiful boy, my boy” Eric muttered, pressed a kiss to Dele’s temple as he felt Dele shaking in his arms, so close to coming himself he was dizzy with it. His thighs burned with the effort of pushing up into Dele, whole body buzzing with pleasure, just on the edge of spilling over into mindless pleasure but he wanted Dele to come first. 

“Oh my god Eric I’m- I’m going to” Dele whimpered before he sucked in a sharp breath. He came in thick spurts into Eric’s fist and between their bodies, muttering out a soft mantra of ”I love you, god I love you” as he did. Eric fucked into Dele twice more, the boys body so tight around him it made his mind go blank. Eric’s hand gripped tight to Dele’s waist, fingers dug in hard as he felt heat take over his body.

The tight coil in the base of Eric’s stomach snapped, fizzing our sharp and bright through his whole body, his eyes squeezed shut and the world around him muffled, everything squeezed down to the one point where he was connected with Dele. His orgasm overwhelmed him, breath caught from his chest as he came, pushing up into Dele even thought he was as deep as he could go, his balls tightening as he filled him with come. 

It took a few long moments for Eric to float back down from his high, his body pleasantly fuzzy and warm as he painted out tired breaths. His hand softened where it had been gripped tight to Dele’s waist, pet down his sweat damp skin gently with his fingertips, made lazily pattern as the black spots in his vision slowly faded. 

He turned his head to lazily press a kiss by Dele’s ear, the boys head resting on his chest. “Menace” Eric whispered, before he let out an easy laugh, still a bit breathless as he reached up to pet over Dele’s curls, lazily scratched at his scalp. 

Dele just hummed and let out a happy little laugh, turned his head in toward Eric’s chest to bite at his peck, over a solid nail mark he had left just moments before. “Your menace” Dele amended, and Eric just laughed again and nodded, let his eyes fall shut for a moment as he repeated a soft “my menace” in confirmation. 

They stay curled close on the office chair for far too long, until Dele starts to whine about feeling gross, especially when Eric wiped Dele’s cum off his hand and onto the boys stomach. They had bickered until Eric finally agreed to carry Dele to bed, making a quick stop on the way in the bathroom to grab a few flannels to wipe off with. It was a lazy job but at least most of the mess was off their bodies. Dele even managed to bribe Eric with a few small kisses to clean him (albeit a little half heartedly), telling him if he didn’t want to use a condom then he could deal with the clean up. Eric didn’t mention that Dele complained if he did try use a condom, they didn’t need to have that fight for the fifth time. 

Eventually they make it to their bedroom, Eric carrying Dele on his front, hands under his thighs. He dropped Dele to the mattress and flopped carelessly on top of him when they finally reached the be.

“Get off me” Dele grunted, slapped his hand against Eric’s sweaty back, and wiggled under the weight of him. He moved his heel to press it into the muscle of Eric’s calf, dug into the muscle until it aggravated Eric enough to roll off of him. He crashed down into the mattress right next to Dele, his head resting on Dele’s shoulder. 

“Not looking for a cuddle then?” Eric pouted, a bit breathless as he pressed his fingertips to Dele’s sternum, dragged a feather light touch down the line of Dele’s torso. He followed the line of his abdomen before he flattened his palm just under Dele’s belly button. He felt the rise and fall of a few breaths before Dele shifted under his touch, rolled onto his side to be facing Eric, foreheads almost pressed together. 

“Nah just looking for a quick shag, not a relationship kind of boy, going to call an Uber now actually if you don’t mind” Dele whispered, a glint in his eye as he spoke, a small smirk tucked into the corner of his mouth. Dele rolled over at that point, his back to Eric as he made to reach for his phone on the bedside table.

Eric huffed and reached out for Dele, his arms skimming across the cool sheets until he caught Dele by his hips, grabbed him tight and pulled him back into his body. Dele let out a squeal, kicked his leg back at Eric as he wrapped him into a bear hug, smothered wet kisses along the back of Dele’s neck, a metallic taste on his lips from the chain of his necklace. 

“Really?” Eric asked in a whisper, rolled over to pin Dele on his tummy on the mattress, laying on top of him now. “You’re just a one night stand kinda guy? Not into committed relationships?” He muttered, “that’s a proper shame” Dele wiggled under his body weight, made a half hearted attempt to roll them over. 

“Especially since I remember you saying ‘god I love you‘ over and over as I made you come so hard you cried” Eric whispered, pressed a kiss to Dele’s ear before he pulled back to watch a red blush bloom over Dele’s cheeks. “But I guess if you can get a fuck that good anywhere” Eric trailed off, and weakened his grip to let finally Dele flip himself over underneath him. 

“Shut up, I’ll stay but only because you’re a good fuck” Dele teased with a roll of his eyes, hooked a leg over Eric’s hip and used that to pull him in close, torsos pressed together. They were both still sticky with sweat and it was a bit gross, but Dele didn’t really care, not with the way Eric’s blue eyes were looking at him, full of light and happiness, with that stupid smile that filled his heart. 

Dele reached up for Eric’s hair, dug his fingers into the front of his hair and combed through it, rounded his fingers to scratch gently at the back of his head, laughed lightly when Eric’s eyes fluttered at the sensation. 

“Your hair is a mess” Dele smirked, tugged at his hair once more before and slid his hand down cup Eric’s cheek, let his fingertips drag over the flushed skin. God he loved this boy. Eric’s hair really was a mess, standing out at every which direction, lips swollen pink and wet with Dele’s last kiss, a goofy smile on his face. 

Eric ducked his head down and pressed a kiss to the centre of Dele’s chest, lingered there for a few slow moments before he dragged his mouth up through the sparse hair, lips eventually meeting the hollow of Dele’s throat. 

“And whose fault might that be bub?” Eric whispered, dragged his lips as he formed the words to make Dele shiver. Both of his hands moved back to Eric’s hair, flattened out a particularly wonky section of hair by his left ear with a drag of his fingertips. 

“I think someone had handfuls of my hair, was pulling on it, I don’t remember who… but..” Eric raised his eyebrows at Dele who laughed and pulled his hand from Eric’s hair to instead land a soft fake punch to Eric’s cheek, a pout on his lips.

“Stop bullying me, I’m tired” Dele whined, felt his eyes dip in a sleepy blink, a pleasant ache already starting to thrum along his lower back and thighs. He wasn’t joking about being tired, it was past three at this point. 

Eric yawned into the jut of Dele’s collarbone before he rubbed the scruff on his cheek against Dele’s skin until the boy let out a squeak, reached down to slap Eric’s arse with a resounding smack. Eric laughed loudly, body shaking with the force of it.

Dele smiled at Eric’s bright laughter, pressed a few kisses to the side of Eric’s head and wrapped his arms around the low of Eric’s hips and let his eyes slip shut. He felt Eric settle, his laughter trailing off into slow breaths as he shuffled over to be tucked into Dele’s side rather than on top of him. Dele felt himself dozing off, lulled by Eric’s body heat and the slow rise and fall of his chest, the feeling of Eric’s fingers lazily petting at Dele’s hip.

“You warm enough? want covers?” Eric asked, his voice almost startling Dele when it broke the silence of the room. “Covers” Dele confirmed with a nod, he got cold easily during the night and as they started to get into the proper winter months, he knew he’d wake up freezing. 

Dele reached out blindly to flick off the bedside lamp, the room plunged into darkness as Eric managed to pull the covers up and over them. Dele let out a soft yawn and rolled in tighter to Eric as he felt the man’s arm wrap around his waist, tugging him into a proper cuddle. Eric’s skin radiated warm and Dele burrowed in closer, pressed a few lazy kisses to the bulk of his biep, the curve of his shoulder as he tucked his face into his neck to sleep. 

Eric smiled at the tiny kisses, tilted his head to the side to drag his cheek against Dele’s hair, his hands tightening on Dele and tugged him in tighter, bodies pressed as close as possible. He slipped his legs between Dele’s, the boy hooking his thigh over Eric’s hip to tangle them up even more.

“Alarm?” Dele managed to mumble out, words half formed and thick with sleep. He wiggled his toes against Eric’s calf as he tried to keep himself awake to hear the answer, on the brink of sleep where things were fuzzy and warm, his body heavy. There was never a time he felt safer than this, when he was well fucked and worn out from Eric and held together tight in his arms. He felt like he’d been taken apart and put back together in the best way, strung out and exhausted but warm and whole at the same time, wrapped up in love and affection. Here, he knew nothing could harm him, there was nothing bad, nothing scary or to worry about. In their bed, tangled together tight and warm, with Eric holding him firmly in his arms, pressed to his chest where he could hear the steady beat of his heart.

Dele could count the number of places he felt safe on one hand and in their bed with Eric was one of them. Eric protected him, took care of him, with every touch, every pet of his arm or scratch through his hair, with the way he made sure the extra blankets were layered on Dele’s side of the bed. It was a feeling of security he hadn't truly known until he fell in love with Eric, one now that he couldn’t imagine living without. 

Eric hummed in reply and nodded, pressed a lazy kiss to Dele’s ear and snuggled under the covers further. They didn’t have training the next day, hence why Eric had been up so late, but they had invited Molly and Harry over for lunch tomorrow, so they couldn't just sleep the whole day away.

“Love you” Eric breathed out, kissed the side of the Dele’s head as he felt himself drifting off, able to make out the small mumble of “I love you” that Dele returned before he finally fell asleep.


End file.
